


Dinner Plans

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [28]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto discuss what to do with their time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day twenty-nine: "a day to relax."

“All right,” Jack called, leaning in his office doorway with his hands in his pockets, “good work everyone. That could have gone a hell of a lot worse than it did. Take a few days to relax and I’ll see you after the New Year.” He smiled as the team let out a collective sigh of relief and met Ianto’s eyes from across the room. Ianto’s stomach fluttered pleasantly at the way Jack’s eyes and smile softened when he looked at him.

“About bloody time we had some time off!” Owen snarked and started to shut his computer down. He stood and, taking it from the back of his chair, shrugged his jacket on. “If anyone’s interested, the first round's on me.”

Gwen sighed and stood to grab her own coat and bag. “A drink sounds lovely, Owen.” She turned to Toshiko. “How about you, Tosh?”

Tosh hummed her agreement and tucked her jacket over her arm. She turned to Jack with a hesitant smile. “You’ll let me know if it comes up with anything?”

Jack chuckled and pushed away from the door frame. “Of course, Tosh,” he said and stopped halfway towards them. “I don’t want to see any of you back here until Monday, got it?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Owen said, linking arms with Gwen and Tosh as they started towards the invisible lift. As Gwen giggled and Tosh checked her mobile, he turned to Ianto and called, “You coming, mate?”

Ianto saw Jack stiffen out of the corner of his eye and sighed. “I think I’ll pass, Owen.”

“Suit yourself,” he said with a shrug and the hint of a smile as the lift started its ascent.

Ianto watched the lift made its way towards the Plas, letting out a breath as the false paving stone slid back and his teammates disappeared from the Hub. He looked up as he felt Jack beside him and returned the small smile tugging at Jack’s lips.

“What do you say we head home and I make dinner?” Jack said and offered a hand to Ianto.

Ianto took it and let Jack pull him up. He winced as his back popped in protest. “Depends. Is ‘dinner’ a euphemism?”

Jack laughed and pulled Ianto into a one armed hug. He kissed Ianto’s temple and asked, “Can be. Do you want it to be one?”

“Well, we do have the weekend,” Ianto said, leaning into Jack with a sly smile. “We could get an early start.” He frowned down at his stomach as it growled, elbowing Jack in the side as he tried to stifle a chuckle. “Though dinner apparently does sound good.”

“Any requests?” Jack whispered, voice dropping an octave as his lips brushed the shell of Ianto’s ear.

“Alfredo,” Ianto deadpanned with a nod. He tucked his chin and smiled at Jack’s confused look through his lashes. He turned in Jack's embrace and took his face in his hands, thumbs tracing the line of his strong jaw before their lips met in a deep kiss. “Or maybe that thing you do with your tongue.”

“Hmm,” Jack said, nuzzling Ianto’s cheek. “Why don’t we head home and just see how things go from there?”

Ianto grinned wolfishly and kissed Jack again, sliding his tongue past his lips as he moaned. “I’ll get my coat.”


End file.
